parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee (DinosaurKingRockz Version)
DinosaurKingRockz's music video of Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Fred Flintstone - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Red - Serena (Pokemon) * Tom - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Mom - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Chicken - Hei Hei (Moana) * Scooby Doo - Himself * Yogi Bear - Himself * Dibble - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Snagglepuss - Himself * Huckleberry Hound - Himself * Cow - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) * Droopy - Astro (The Jetsons) * Dino - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Bluto - Jafar (Aladdin) * Jerry - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Judy - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Weasel - Branch (Trolls) * Wally Gator - Himself * Wilma - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) * All-Star - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Moltar - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Elmer Fudd - Charles Muntz (Up) * Dexter - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Velma - Serena/Sailor Moon * Tweety Bird - Zazu (The Lion King) * Speedy Gonzales - Mike (Sing) * Occy - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Rocky - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Funky - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Monkey - Johnny (Sing) * Spike - Butch (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Blip & Gleek - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Gloop & Gleep - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Squiddly Diddly - Himself * Tyke - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Speeds - Turbo and Chet (Turbo) * Things - Toaster and Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) * Johnnys - Max and Ord (Dragon Tales) * Fester - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Quick Draw McGraw - Himself * Pa - Himself * Freakazoid - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Sylvester - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Boo Boo - Himself * Baba Looey - Himself * Dee Dee - Herself * Batman - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Birdman - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Bam Bam - Dash (The Incredibles) * Yosemite Sam - Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Daffy Duck - Darkwing Duck * Yakky Doodle - Himself * Jokey Smurf - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Hokey Wolf - Himself * Pixie & Dixie - Themselves * Shaggy - Brock (Pokemon) * Jabber Jaw - Himself * Blabber - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Josie - Dawn (Pokemon) * Rosie - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy as Themselves * Bugs Bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Barney - Norman (Pokemon) * Benton - Sultan (Aladdin) * Betty - Caroline (Pokemon) * Brak - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Benny - Himself * Porky Pig - Gunter (Sing) * Pebbles - Baby Kate (Arthur) * The Pink Panther - Himself * Popeye - Shrek * Papa - Harold Shrinks (George Shrinks) * Pepe Le Pew - Himself * Penelope Pitstop - Moana * Atom Ant - Himself * Zorak - Backson (Winnie the Pooh) Gallery: Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg Clipjafar.gif Basil of Baker Street.jpg Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg Branch 2 trolls.png Wally Gator in Yogi's Gang.jpg Chel in The Road to El Dorado.jpg Rabbit in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving.jpg Norman-0.png Aladdin-sultan.jpg Caroline.png Ratigan.jpg 3086079-benny+the+ball.png Grunter.jpg Baby Kate.jpg Pink Panther.png Shrek.jpg Harold Shrinks.jpg Pepe Le Pew.jpg Moana.jpg Backson.jpg Category:Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts